


When in need of a super soldier intervention… Play truth or Dare!

by AgeOfMiracles



Series: The Avenger's and their significant others [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Liquor, Bucky and Steve do not have their shit together, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Oblivious Pining, Pietro is the cutest, drunk truth or dare, everyone knows what's up, plotting Avengers, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfMiracles/pseuds/AgeOfMiracles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when two super soldier's are pining obliviously? The Avengers have an idea! Get them drunk and play truth or dare. In hindsight, it did sort of bring couples together? Just not the right ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in need of a super soldier intervention… Play truth or Dare!

**Author's Note:**

> So this has taken a really long time. The request was put in like three months ago so sorry about that. I had a lot of school work going on then I kind of forgot about it. Anyway, here it is. I tried to follow the request as best as I could but I changed it a little but I think I like the end product anyway so I hope you do too.

Steve smiled, wrapping his pale, skinny arms around Bucky who kissed him and whispered “I’m with you till the end of the line pal.” Bucky woke up sweating. That was the third time in two weeks he had that dream. Bucky thought it was a memory but Steve never mentioned them being anything else other than best friends. Maybe Steve doesn’t want that anymore? Bucky thought. A lot has happened and Steve had become more distant the more Bucky remembered. Maybe Steve doesn’t want him like this? Maybe he preferred the old Bucky, not a killer with a metal arm. 

“Bucky?” Steve’s voice came from the other side of the door. 

“You can come in, I don’t have a sudden urge to kill you” The door slid open and Steve softly padded over. 

“That’s not what I am worried about, you ok?” he asked his expression full of concern. 

“I think I remembered something” Steve lit up. 

“Yeah what?” 

“Your mom had just died and we were back at your apartment, I told you to come live with me and we-we” 

“Buck?” 

“Never mind, it was nothing important” If Bucky was looking, he would have seen Steve’s expression shut down. But he wasn’t, he was looking at the ground so he missed the utter heartbreak etched into every tired line of Steve’s face. 

“Okay” 

“Okay” Bucky echoed. 

“Do you want me to stay?” Steve offered quietly. Bucky shook his head and didn’t look up until he heard the soft thump of the door.  
He exhaled slowly, slumping back against the headboard. Bucky couldn’t deny he loved Steve, he thought he was being subtle but somehow Tony noticed and if Tony knew he was willing to bet Natasha and Clint knew and probably even Bruce and Pepper. Bucky understood why Steve wouldn’t want him anymore, a broken assassin who looks like his dead best friend but it still hurt. A lot. Bucky knew Steve was too kind, too pure to tell him to leave. If Bucky had figured all this out a few months ago he would have left immediately but he liked it here with the avengers. Nat was his best friend apart from Steve, though Bucky wasn’t sure if they were even that anymore and Clint, his shooting partner. Tony and Bruce would talk to him about science and engineering and Thor, well it was pretty hard not to like someone who was basically a massive golden puppy. Steve hung out with him as well but at a distance, physically and emotionally and it annoyed Bucky. If Steve didn’t want him here he could just say something instead of making it so bloody obvious in every way except verbally.  
Bucky sighed and hid his face in the pillows, emotions were so bloody annoying. Bucky never wanted to fall back to the winter soldier but at least when the soldier was in control Bucky didn’t have to care about what people thought about him or hurting their feelings. His metal arm whirred as he rolled onto his back, the plates shifting slightly as cool air lightly ghosted over him. Maybe he could talk to Sam, he might be Steve’s best friend but the guy was practically everyone’s friend. He was just awesome that way, Sam liked to say. Bucky seethed, stupid Steve. Stupid perfect Steve. Whether or not Bucky punched his pillow several times in a tantrum was unknowable, Friday would never tell. Bucky chewed on his lip and resigned himself to another night of no sleep. 

Bucky swung out of bed, landing in a crouch on the floor. A quiet knock sounded. 

“Yes” he croaked, loosening his hold on his knife he pulled from his pillowcase. 

“Buck, we have a problem, everyone is needed downstairs” Steve’s quiet and irritatingly awake voice came from the other side. Bucky sighed and rubbed his face. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute.” He heard Steve’s slight hesitation in his step and Bucky almost called out but he stopped the words before they left his lips. They weren’t Steve and Bucky from Brooklyn anymore. They were Captain America and the Winter Soldier both property of some organisation, Steve more so than him. Instead he listened to Steve’s surprisingly soft footfalls for one so big. 

When Bucky first came back to Steve, cold, drenched and teetering on insanity. He avoided him like the plague. But somehow Steve’s soft words and touches broke down his already cracked walls. It took a while but Bucky finally realised that he had given his whole heart to Steve a long time ago and for some reason Steve refused to give it back even though he probably never realised he held it in the first place. He doesn’t remember the old Bucky ever telling Steve he loved him, maybe that was his biggest regret before he fell. Bucky sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was still long and he thought maybe he should cut it but Natasha told him to only do it if he wanted too and not if he thought Steve would like it. Bucky felt a bit insulted by that, not everything he does is for Steve. He wasn’t some pathetic little fangirl, screaming for attention. Eh, who was he kidding? He just needed to have a phone full of Steve’s pictures then he would officially have hit creepy stalker level. Bucky pushed that thought out of his head as he pulled on some jeans, which were not Steve’s for the record. He was not that depraved. Friday didn’t even comment as he jumped like seven feet high when asked what floor. 

“Um, wherever everyone is gathered please.” The meeting room was suspiciously empty as he entered so Bucky headed over to medical. When he opened the door Nat immediately pulled him to her side. 

“Alright everyone’s here. What are we going to do about this?” Stark said, gesturing in front of him. Bucky peered around Thor and found what Tony was talking about. A young girl and boy probably in their early twenties, were huddled together. The boy was lying down on a bed, his chest bandaged and the girl had his hand in a death grip. The girl had long brown hair and her eyes were brown Bucky thought but seemed to have a tinge of red creeping in. The boy was quite handsome and would appear normal if not for his white hair. The Avengers were gathered around the bed. Looking at their expressions most appeared suspicious except Clint and Steve. The girl seemed to trust Steve as she let him bandage her arm and smiled shyly at him. Bucky scowled when Steve brightly smiled back. Natasha dug her elbow into his side and grinned, Bucky just glared even more. The boy however seemed to have taken a liking to Clint and clearly the feeling was mutual. When Bruce came near to check on his wounds, the boy would tug on the hand he was holding and Clint moved closer so the boy could duck under his arm and snuggle into his side. 

“Come on Stark, they saved our asses” Clint said. 

“They were the ones that put our asses in danger in the first place” Stark hissed back. They boy shrunk back at his tone and Clint glared at Tony. 

“Tony, they’re kids, they were scared” Steve intervened, patting the girl’s hair soothingly. Bucky did not like her. 

“Um, what’s going on?” he asked. 

“What’s going on is Steve and Clint seem to think we should help these two even though they joined Hydra and tried to kill us.” Stark spat. 

“Technically they only tried to kill you Tony and when they realised what Hydra was they saved us. I mean come on, they were experimented on.” Bucky wilted, saddened. So they were like him.

"So, they still were Hydra.” 

“I was Hydra yet you let me stay” Bucky pointed out. 

“That’s different” Stark said after a moment. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Come on Stark, You’re just pissed that Wanda took out your suit” Clint pointed out.

Stark glared but sighed in acquiesce. “Fine, they can stay. But only because they saved us.” He stared at the boy and girl and sighed again. “And if I being honest they look more like frightened kids than ruthless Hydra killing machines.” Bucky had to agree. The girl - Wanda flinched whenever Bruce touched her wounds and seemed to be leaning into Steve’s soothing touch. He felt sorry for her. It had to have been ages since she had been touched comfortingly but did it have to be Steve? Pietro, looked quite content, dozing lightly in Clint’s arms. Looking closely, he almost seemed to be vibrating. When Bucky looked at him questioningly, Clint smiled. 

“Pietro is fast and Wanda, I don’t know what she does but she packs a punch. Pietro and I have met a couple of times before. The first time, I had a mission in Sokovia. It didn’t end well. I was surrounded by these guys in a drug cartel I was busting. My back up was dead, and it was like 10 to 1. I had been shot and I didn’t have any arrows left. I was down to my smallest dagger. I honestly thought I was going to die.” Clint shook his head ruefully. “Then this silver streak flew past and all of a sudden, half of the guys were on the ground unconscious. The rest of them started shooting up the place as they tried to hit the streak. He stopped in front of me and whispered, ‘You didn’t see that coming’ and knocked the leader out with his own gun. I swear it hit me right then. It may be sappy and cheesy and shit but I knew he was the one for me. I mean he was a smug asshole but he was smart and liked showing up the bad guys. Nat said he was perfect for me when I told her. Honestly, I agreed with her.” Natasha grinned with teeth. Scary. “After that I saw him a couple a times more, he kept saving my ass. But it wasn’t until a couple months ago I realised he was Hydra. Course, I didn’t believe he was bad and I was right. Hydra promised them revenge for the death of their parents then they experimented on them. Tortured them. Today, I finally got to save him for the first time, taking him away from Hydra. Didn’t know he had a twin sister though” Clint said thoughtfully. “She seems to have taken a liking to Steve if you know what I mean.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes, “We all know what you mean.” Bucky stubbornly wouldn’t look over at Steve and Wanda. Clint smirked but it quickly turned into a soft smile meant only for Pietro as the boy snuffled in his sleep. 

“That was quick Barton. You’ve got it bad” Tony quipped, appearing from nowhere. Bucky most certainly did not jump and curse his assassin skills.

Clint only smiled, “I reckon I do.” 

“Question is does he feel the same?” Bucky drawled. Clint opened his mouth only for Pietro to mutter his name softly. 

“Well that answers that” Nat giggled as Clint blushed. 

“Congratulations my friend, I wish you well in your new found love.” Thor boomed before getting shushed by everyone as Wanda and Pietro flinched simultaneously in their sleep. 

“Mr Odinson, Miss Foster has arrived and I believe Miss Potts is accompanying her Sir.” Thor leapt from his seat and bounded out the door like a kid high on sugar. 

“Thanks Friday, Bruce you coming?” Tony called, halfway out the door. Bruce nodded. 

“They both will be fine, they just need rest and some food when they wake” he advised before the door shut. Steve stood and stretched. Bucky is not ashamed to admit that he stared at certain parts of Steve’s body when Steve bent down to touch his toes.

“Anyone hungry? I will make some food for the twins” he offered. 

“May as well make some food for everyone. I sure they will steal it anyway, especially with your cooking” Natasha complimented, taking Steve’s spot next to Wanda. Steve nodded. 

“Buck you staying or do you wanna help me cook?” Bucky looked at Clint and Natasha’s faces before moving out the door. He did not want to be around when the twins woke up. Natasha seemed to be protective of Wanda. 

“Natasha has become a sort of motherly figure for Wanda” Steve said, reading Bucky’s thought. “I think Wanda reminds her of when she was young, stuck in the red room.” Ah that made sense then.

“What do you think of Clint and Pietro?” Bucky ventured, curious and maybe a little afraid of the answer. 

“If you are referring to the fact that they are both men, then I am fine with it. People should be allowed to be with whomever they want without anyone telling them it’s wrong. Besides I happen to be bisexual myself” Steve explained and entered the kitchen. Woah what? Bucky froze. Steve is gay? 

“Buck? You ok?” Bucky nodded and hobbled into the kitchen. “You don’t have a problem with it do you?” Steve inquired. 

“No” Bucky croaked, “I’m gay too” 

“Oh” Steve mumbled. “You know, I have no idea what Wanda and Pietro will like so how about we order in. We could get some Italian and Chinese and I know you like Greek so some of that as well and maybe some burgers and fries for Thor.” 

Bucky nodded his assent, “Sounds good to me.” There was an awkward silence before Steve grabbed some menus and asked Jarvis to order the food. 

“Certainly sir, do you want it delivered to this floor?” 

“Yes I think that would be best so the twins don’t have to go too far from medical.” Steve turned to him, “I am going to shower before we eat, do you need anything?” 

Bucky shook his head, “Nah I am going to shower too.” Steve nodded awkwardly before walking off. Bucky didn’t know what happened but some time since last night things had become weird between them. Bucky wondered if it was because of the dream he had. Maybe Steve had picked up on his nervousness. There were sometimes when he honestly thought being an emotionless assassin was better than this.

Somehow the people in this tower had noses like a bloodhound when it comes to food because when dinner time came everyone trudged in just as the food was delivered. Bucky thought that the avengers alone would keep most of the takeaway places in New York in business. Clint, Nat and the twins came in last. Pietro holding Clint’s hand while he slowly made his way to the table being mindful of his bandages. 

“Welcome to dinner with the avengers kiddies, better dig in quick before it’s all gone.” Stark greeted with a small smile, clearly trying to make them feel welcome even if he didn’t want them here at first. Wanda smiled shyly and quietly spoke. 

“Thank you for letting us stay in your home, I know you don’t trust us but we are grateful.” Stark waved away the thanks. 

“No need, I trust Steve’s judgement and you seem to have Natasha and Clint on your side as well so that’s good enough for me.” Clint smiled gratefully at him and Natasha nodded slightly. The silence was broken by Thor loudly chewing on his burger. Everyone smiled and dug in. 

“James, my friend, I do not believe you have met my Lady Jane of yet” Thor called. 

The small brunette smiled. “No we have not” Bucky leaned over to shake her dainty hand. 

“I’m James but you can call me Bucky Miss Foster” 

“Please call me Jane then, Bucky.” Her grip was certainly strong for someone so small though she might be taller when she’s not next to Thor. 

“Oh yeah, sorry Bucky, these are Pietro and Wanda Maximoff” Clint put in with a mouth full of food. Bucky smiled kindly at them both. 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Pietro smiled nervously and Clint chuckled pulling him into his side. 

“You are the winter soldier are you not?” Wanda stuttered. Though Bucky thought the stutter was more nervousness than fear. 

“Yes I am” Pietro brightened. 

“We wanted to thank you for giving us hope that we too could be free of Hydra”

“Oh well your welcome” Bucky stammered. Tony snorted then squawked as Pepper smiled innocently. Steve squeezed his hand reassuringly and Bucky just sat there fork halfway up to his mouth stunned. Wanda smiled happily at him and chatted to Natasha. “Uh Buck?” Bucky turned to him and Steve giggled, which was totally not cute as hell. Steve pointed to the forkful of food and lightly pushed it into Bucky’s open mouth, smiling like he was the happiest guy on earth. Which kinda made Bucky feel bad, that Steve still acted like they were best friends in the 1940’s.

“Oh right.” Bucky’s hair fell forward to cover his slightly red cheeks. 

“Oh Rogers, forgot to mention. I called Sam and convinced him to spend the week here so he is coming up tomorrow from DC.” Stark said. Steve lit up like the fourth of July. Yes, Bucky thought he was hilarious.

“Really?” 

“Yeah he missed you too. You two are so weird. I mean you just saw him and look at you. You look like a kid on Christmas.” Steve’s forehead creased, adorably. 

“Stark, don’t antagonise him. We talked about this. Sam is nice and Steve needs friends outside of us.” Natasha interrupted. Steve frowned again.

“You guys talk about me?”

“Not so much talk as have serious meetings.” Clint chimed in. 

“What!? How did I not know about this? Bucky did you know about this?” Bucky put his hands up surrendering.

“Don’t look at me. I have no idea what they are talking about. Really.” Steve stared beseechingly at him. “Someone do something!” Bucky hissed. “He is using the eyes!”

“Sorry, you’re on your own. No one has a chance against Captain America’s puppy dog eyes.” Stark jeered.

“If I were you, just admit everything you have ever done wrong and it may stop.” Clint advised.

“Oh very helpful, Birdbrain.”

“What is this puppy dog eyes?” Thor bellowed. Pietro and Wanda nodded in confusion as well.

“It’s a tool used to get whatever you want from someone. Everyone is powerless under the gaze of the puppy dog eyes.” Stark explained dramatically.

“I would like to use this puppy dog eyes.” Thor said and Wanda nodded eagerly. Pietro was about to as well before Clint stopped him.

“Yep not happening. No one is to teach Pietro puppy dog eyes. His stupid fucking pout would bring down governments and stop wars. Who knows what goddamn puppy eyes would do” Clint grunted. Pietro giggled suddenly and everyone froze. Pepper looked like she wanted to wrap Pietro up in a blanket and keep him safe from the world forever. Everyone else looked pretty similar, even Natasha. 

“See! Told you! You all look pathetic.” Pietro stared at him mournfully. Clint sighed and ran his fingers through Pietro’s soft curls. Well they seemed soft from the content expression on Clint.

“I don’t think Thor really needs to learn either” Jane piped up from where she was curled against Thor’s massive arm. Everyone readily agreed. 

“But seriously, what do you talk about in these secret meetings?” Steve asked.

“Technically they aren’t secret” Nat started. Tony jumped in.

“Yeah they are just meetings about you when you are not around so you have no idea they take place but secret? No.” Natasha rolled her eyes.

“And you talk about?” Steve said again, annoyed at their evasion.

“A lot of things but most of the time one very particular topic.” Everyone grinned cunningly. Thor too. Steve looked over at Bucky helplessly. Bucky just shrugged in reply, what can you do? Pietro and Wanda looked just as confused. 

“Can we come to these secret meeting?” Wanda asked timidly.

“They’re not secret!” Stark whined, “but sure we could use the help.” There were those creepy smiles again. Seriously why were they all looking at him and Steve? 

“Ok I’m leaving. You guys are creeping me out” Bucky said pushing back his chair hurriedly.

“Uh uh uh” Stark stopped him smugly, “Movie night tonight Terminator. It’s mandatory.” Bucky groaned and slumped back to the table. Steve snickered and Bucky reached over and whacked his head. Que creepy grins again. 

“Alright what is up with the stalker smiles?” Tony mimed zipping his lips shut and Bucky and Steve wore matching scowls. Pepper and Jane smiled in bemusement.

“What movie are we watching?” Pietro interrupted excitedly, completely ignorant of the current atmosphere. Clint smiled down at him adoringly, gently kissing his temple. Stark gagged.

“Ow! Come on Pep, quit hitting me!”

 

After many arguments and yelling which Bucky very happily stayed out of, Star Wars the prequels were finally chosen. There were many arguments about whether the prequels or the sequels were better. Though that argument dissolved when Steve let slip that he and Bucky had not seen the prequels. Which in their defence there had been a lot of Hydra attacks trying to get their asset back. Which Bucky thought was stupid. I mean, what chance did they think they had against Captain America, their greatest enemy and their own turncoat assassin who knows how to hit where it hurts? Steve grinned at him as if reading his mind. Bucky grinned back and turned to Stark. Only to find everyone staring again.

“Oookay, quit staring guys seriously, what the hell’s your problem?”

“Nothing” they chorused. Bucky snorted.

“Huh, if it’s supposedly ‘nothing’” Bucky growled, quoting. Steve masked his laugh with a cough. “I don’t suppose you will object to playing the damn movie!” The plates on his metal arm shifted for effect. 

“Yeah uh, let’s go everyone. Bird brain grab the snacks, Jarvis play the movie” Everyone scrambled in their seats. Natasha and Bruce stayed perfectly still, but eyed Bucky carefully. Pietro and Wanda looked at him in awe. 

“Aww no” Clint whined, “Steve stop him, he’s stealing my boyfriend.” Pietro looked up in surprise and Clint blushed, staring at his feet. “Ah that is, I mean, do you want to be?” Clint stammered. Pietro grinned brightly and suddenly appeared in front of Clint. Wow, fast was an understatement. Barton stared, assessing his face before leaning in. Pietro wrapped his arms around Clint’s neck and Clint pulled his lean muscled body closer. 

“And the kissing is still going.”

“Leave them alone Stark, you’re just mad Pepper is busy on the phone.” Tony glared at Nat before glancing mournfully at Pepper in the kitchen planning their next interview. 

“Can we watch the movie yet?” Bruce sighed long-suffering. Steve and Nat nodded in agreement. 

“Fine, speedy, Legolas get down here.” Bucky settled back down next to Steve, his feet resting on Steve’s lap. Wanda stared at him for a moment.

“Oh” She breathed. Bucky frowned and opened his mouth but Nat beat him to it.

“Yeah, oh is right”

“What? What is oh?” Steve grumbled, leaning forward to grab some popcorn. His hand came back to rubbing Bucky’s ankle and Bucky sighed in contentment. Wanda grinned and whispered something to Natasha who grinned back. Bucky gave up. Leave them to their secrets. He had Steve anyway so he focused back on the movie not on the way Steve was rubbing his foot. In truth Bucky missed most of the first movie and by the time the next one was put in he was almost asleep. Steve seemed to ne nodding off as well so Bucky pulled his feet out of Steve’s grip and sat up. Steve startled at the sudden movement but smiled when he saw Bucky, patting his thigh. Bucky crawled over and lay his head in Steve’s lap instead, falling asleep to Steve’s soft exhales. If either of them had their eyes open they would see the smirks on the Avengers and the scheming looks. But they weren’t. 

The TV was black when Bucky awoke and Steve was still asleep. He shuffled around grabbing a fistful of Steve’s shirt. He blinked blearily when he heard faint whispers. 

“What are we going to do? I mean look at them! You would think it would be obvious how they both feel” That sounded like Tony.

“They are both extremely stubborn and apparently stupid” Natasha answered.

“Can’t we make some sort of plan to get them together?” Wanda asked.

“I don’t really think we should be interfering in this. It could end very badly for all of us” Bruce interjected. Were they talking about what Bucky though they were?

“Come one we have to do something, all the sexual tension is killing me” Tony hissed back. Yep, they so were.

“Maybe we should just tell them?” Pepper suggested.

“I doubt that would help. They both seem to think the other deserves better and would never feel the same way” Nat sighed. What? He doesn’t- Steve doesn’t, what? Steve mumbled in his sleep and tightened his grip on Bucky’s hand. Bucky stroked his knuckles lightly and buried his face further into Steve’s stomach. Steve settled instantly and murmured his name softly. Bucky smiled sadly. Steve deserved so much better than him and he always would. Bucky doesn’t doubt that Steve loves him just not the same way Bucky loves him. But that’s ok. Bucky would take whatever Steve was willing to give. If Bucky wasn’t asleep he would have heard Clint suggest getting them drunk. Everybody shut that down quickly but then Tony added drunk truth or dare could get them to spill their feelings. But Bucky was sleeping peacefully with Steve. 

 

“Come on Spangles, Elsa up you get. Sam’s cooking.” Bucky groggily sat up, pulling Steve up with him. 

“Sam’s here?” Steve asked, brightly. 

“Over here Steve” Sam called from the kitchen. Steve grinned and bounded over. Sam hugged him tightly laughing. Bucky felt a jolt of pain. Sam was good guy. He was the type of person who deserved Steve. “Hey Barnes, how are you doing?” Bucky smiled lightly.

“I’m good. I like it here.” Steve grinned happily again. Sam smiled.

“Good. I’m glad for you man. You deserve this.” Bucky nodded, unsure. Sam clapped him on the back and continued flipping pancakes. 

“So” Tony started, “I was thinking tonight we could have a party. Get Thor’s girl, Pep and Sam to stay, have some drinks” He added slyly. Sam stared at him questioningly and Tony shrugged. 

“I am certain my lady Jane would come if I asked” Thor said, surprisingly quiet but no less excited. 

Stark rubbed his hands. “Great! Wilson, what about you? Up for some partying?” He said with a wink.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Sure, why not?”

“That’s the spirit. I’m guessing the wonder twins are in?” Pietro and Wanda nodded in unison. “Pep, you free?”

“I’ll clear my schedule” she said with a sigh. Okay, Bucky thought, there is definitely something going on here. Nothing Tony plans ever turns out well for someone else. 

“Right, Ill sort it. Everyone stays at the tower tonight ok?” Everyone nodded. Steve stood.

“Well as weird and uncomfortable as this is, I have a date to get to.” Bucky whipped around.

“A date?” Clint asked. Steve nodded slowly.

“Is that so strange that I would have a date?”

“N-no” Clint stuttered, “of course not.”

“Who is your date?” Natasha asked suspiciously.

“About 20 seventy-five year olds” Stark choked on his pancake. Bucky smirked, seeing where Steve was going. Sam caught on as well as Steve had explained to him where he goes once every three months.

“What?!”

“You don’t think I should be getting back out in the world?” Steve asked innocently. 

“Yeah but twenty seventy five year olds Steve?”

“What’s the problem with seeing girls my own age?” Bucky couldn’t hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing, Sam soon joining in. Stark and Clint blinked owlishly at them. Pepper and Natasha smiled knowingly while Thor just looked confused.

“Twenty seventy five year olds Tony?” Bruce hinted. Tony stared.

“What about them?”

“Come on Stark. You’re supposed to be smart.”

“Someone explain please!” Clint groaned.

“USO girls Tony. Steve is taking out the girls he was on tour with in the 1940’s” Bruce explained.

“What? You mean the virtuous Captain was pulling our leg?” Steve widened his eyes innocently. Bucky chuckled as Stark spluttered. 

“Didn’t know you had it in ya Cap” Clint congratulated. Bucky laughed.

“He has always been the trouble maker, all our lives.” 

“My childhood!” Stark moaned.

“Exactly how I felt when I found out” Sam muttered. “Steve’s a right bastard.” Steve laughed and pulled Sam in for another hug. Bucky’s heart tugged painfully in his chest again at the sight. 

“Buck? Did you want to come?” Steve asked, his tone hopeful.

“Nah Steve. You go have your fun. I’ll only be a bore to you.” Steve’s shoulder sagged and his expression saddened before smoothing out again quickly. 

“Your choice.” Bucky hated making Steve sad. Anything that hurt Steve hurt him too. It had been that way all Bucky’s life when he would find Steve in back alleys. Bucky had some memories of searching any streets or alleys just to see if Steve was there picking a fight or lying unconscious. Bucky would stay out all night looking if he had to when Steve didn’t come home.

“Right. I’m leaving. See you all later tonight” He hugged Nat and waved to Sam before jogging down the stairs.

“Seriously I hate it when he does that. Just runs down 50 flights of stairs and doesn’t even lose his breath. Sometimes I want to punch him in his perfect teeth.” Bucky growled protectively.

“I wouldn’t actually do it of course” Stark stuttered quickly. “No sir, who would ever want to hurt Captain America right?” Bucky harrumphed and set to work making his morning coffee. Coffee is so much better now. So are many things now that Bucky thinks of it. It’s weird how he grew up with almost nothing but here, in the future, he has so much and it just passes him by. He has bigger things to think about, he supposes. Hydra, the Soldier. Steve. No not Steve. Steve wasn’t his. He couldn’t be his.

“You alright James?” Bruce asked.

“Huh? Yeah I’m fine. Why?”

“I believe friend Bruce was asking because you have been staring at you coffee for some time without drinking it” Thor explained.

“Oh” Bucky quickly took a sip of his coffee before making a face and spooning in some sugar. “Yeah, I’m good. Just thinking.”

“Well don’t think too hard. That frown might get stuck. Though by the looks of it that’s already happened.” Bucky glared harder at Tony. He was sure his father wasn’t this annoying. Or maybe he was, Bucky seemed to remember Howard throwing some rather suspicious glances at Steve that Bucky didn’t like at all. Stark threw up his hands and backed away.

“Geez, does no one have a sense of humour anymore” Natasha snorted.

“Oh we do. We just don’t think you are very funny. Cap is much more fun.” Stark put a hand over his heart and gasped.

“You wound me milady. Pep help me out here.” Pepper just rolled her eyes and went back to her phone call. That woman was seriously amazing to not only keep Tony Stark in line but the rest of the Avengers as well. And for that Bucky respected her. He only started really liking her when she pulled Steve out of an interview that ventured a bit too far into Steve’s personal life. The interviewer shot question after question at Steve about his last moments on the Valkyrie with Peggy. Steve sat there, wringing his hands and trying to make his way through without stuttering before Pepper stormed on. He could’ve of kissed the women and punched the idiot who dared make Steve relive those memories he had worked so hard to move on from. Sam said that it took Steve six months before he really started talking to him and months more to wade through all his guilt and regret about the past. Sam was happy to help but he told Bucky one night when Steve was sleeping on Bucky’s arm, that he thought Steve was hiding something.

“There are always some gaps when he talks, like he wants to say something but he can’t. I think he is hiding something still. And usually that’s ok, he has been doing so well. But Steve, he carries the whole goddamn world’s problems on his shoulders and this one thing that he’s hiding seems to be the biggest.” Sam sighed. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to push him in case he snaps. But whatever he’s not telling me or anyone, its breaking him. Slowly maybe but I can see it.” Bucky had stared down at Steve’s peaceful features. How could he not see it? This was Steve. 

“Don’t blames yourself for not seeing it. I can’t see it but I know it’s there when he talks. Steve hides these things so well for someone who can’t lie for shit. Even Natasha sometimes can’t read him.”

“But this is me. I know Steve, probably better than anyone even without all my memories” Bucky stroked Steve’s cheek. Sam expression closed off for a second before he smiled.

“I know. That’s why I think if he tells anyone it will be you.” Bucky shook his head.

“I don’t know about that. Things have changed between us. I can’t be Bucky Barnes from Brooklyn anymore. I can’t even be Bucky from the war.”

“So? Steve can’t be the person he used too either. He says that person was too innocent, too trusting. As sad as that may be, it’s also true.” Sam ran his hand down his face. “Look, you both have changed. So many things, bad and good, have happened. You can’t go back. And you don’t have too. Live your life the way you never were able to. Take the chances you never could before. You both were given a second chance. Don’t waste it.”

Bucky took a sip of his sweet coffee. He never used to take sugar but when he first came back to Steve he just followed his lead. Eat whatever Steve eat, watched whatever Steve watched, made his coffee how Steve did. Strong, steaming and with a spoonful of sugar. Now months later, he couldn’t seem to break the habit. Not that it was a bad thing. Bucky found he preferred coffee sweet. It felt nice to have preferences, to be able to say he liked something. He treasured this little bit of freedom that he hadn’t had in over seventy years. Nat hopped over to him gracefully.

“Enjoying that?” Bucky hummed and took another sip. “I can’t believe how much sugar you and Steve put in your coffee. It’s disgusting.”

“As opposed to that white chocolate mocha Frappuccino you seem to love?” Bucky shot back.

“Touché.” Nat tossed her red hair over her shoulder. “So when are you going to tell Steve how you feel.” Bucky choked on his coffee and Natasha hit (punched?) his back.

“What?” he gulped. Nat lifted her eyebrow impressively high.

“You used to be subtle. But now it is so painfully obvious. You’re lucky Steve is so oblivious.” Bucky sighed.

“Nat, I appreciate your concern or whatever this is but Steve would never feel the same way. And I don’t want to ruin our friendship. I need- I have to have Steve in my life. I couldn’t bear it if I lost him.” 

“And how do you know he doesn’t feel the same way? He’d do anything for you.”

“So, he’d do anything for any of us.” Nat narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.

“It’s different with you. I don’t doubt that he’s die for us but you. He would never risk you. Steve would burn down the world to find you. You can’t say he’s do that for us.” Bucky opened his mouth to tell her that wasn’t true but stopped. He realised he didn’t know. He didn’t know the difference in lengths Steve would go for him and the Avengers. He would love to say Steve would do for anyone what he’s do for Bucky but he wasn’t sure if that was the truth.

“Look James, sometimes you just have to jump. Take a leap of faith and trust someone will be there to catch you.”

“Once I could have believed that. But now? I have fallen too many times and no one has been able to catch me. Hitting the ground hurts. But having to put yourself back together, alone? That’s even worse.” Natasha touched his arm gently.

“But you’re not alone. You have me and the Avengers. And Steve-“ Bucky interrupted.

“I know I have Steve. But he will either catch me or fall with me and I can’t let him do that. He has too much here, too much to look forward to. He shouldn’t be stuck with me.”

“Don’t you think that’s his choice? You don’t think that he doesn’t want you in his future?” Bucky tilted his head, assessing her.

“I know that he does and that’s what scares me. That when he truly needs to let me go, he won’t.”

“James, Steve has lost so much. More than any person ever should. Don’t you think he deserves to be able to save the one person he loves more than anything?”

“He does. Steve deserves the world. But I can’t be it. I’m damaged. I’ll only succeed in dragging him down.” Nat just stared sympathetically.

“One day, you’ll know. One day, you’ll see how much you truly mean to him.” 

“Nat do you want to come with me, Wanda and Pietro? I think we should take them shopping for clothes other than hospital gowns.” Clint called from the couch. Natasha kissed his cheek and glided away. Wanda smiled brightly at her when she came over and Nat smoothed her hair. Widow was one of the most dangerous people on the planet. Bucky was sure she could kill a man with her glare. But Natasha Romanoff? She was kind, gentle and would do anything for the ones she loved.

“You’re welcome to come too Bruce.” Clint offered. 

“Thank you for the invitation but Jane, Thor and I are having lunch. Jane has some interesting theories I am interested in.”

“Why is Thor going? He’s not a secret genius is he? Because I don’t think I could handle that. My heart would give out.” Tony whined.

“My Lady Jane requires my knowledge of other worlds Tony. My figure and battle skills may be superior to yours but my intellect is not.” Thor rumbled. His expression was pure innocence but Bucky thought he could detect slight smugness in his tone.

“Was that- ? Did he just insult my looks but compliment my brain? Is that what just happened?” Stark exclaimed in disbelief once the three had gone. Bucky snorted, grinning at Sam behind when Tony turned away.

“Right I’m off too.” Sam pushed off the counter he was leaning on. “Steve’s gonna meet me for a run when he is finished his ‘date’”. Stark glared.

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up.” Sam chuckled and waved.

“See you all tonight.” 

“You better.” Tony eyed Bucky’s arm like wolf staring down its prey.

“Bucko, how bout I check out that arm of yours. I reckon I can make it even lighter but just as deadly.” Bucky grinned, showing his teeth and Tony shuddered mockingly.

“You’re on but I think I will need more coffee.”

“Don’t worry, got myself some down in the lab. Let’s go.” Bucky shook his head and trudged after him. Maybe some bourbon would be better to deal with Stark.

 

Once Tony let Bucky out of his lab three hours later without giving away anything about what they had planned for tonight, Bucky decided to go see Peggy. Steve brought him only once because Bucky didn’t like to see their emotional reunions. He saw how it affected Steve when Peggy forgot many times throughout there visit who Steve was. How much it affected both of them when she forgot that Steve was back and they both ended up crying as Steve reassured her he was really here. Bucky couldn’t hate her because Steve loved her. Peggy was an amazing woman, someone who could almost deserve Steve. She told the truth, no matter how hard it was. She was blunt and her sharp eyes didn’t miss anything. For that Bucky admired her and that was exactly what he needed now. Someone who wasn’t afraid to tell it like it is. He needed to see Peggy Carter.

The nurse at the front desk gave him an hour with Peggy. Her room was light and airy when he entered so Peggy saw him immediately.

“James” Peggy cried and opened her arms. Bucky gathered her up gently and hugged her as long he could.

“Pegs, it’s so good to see you.” He lay he back down as she coughed and grabbed a glass of water. Bucky held her hand as she slowly drank. Peggy was still beautiful. Bucky could still see her fiery personality underneath the grey and frayed mind.

“How is Steve? I have not seen him for some time.”

“Steve misses you too. The avengers have just been so busy lately. I’m sure you’ll see him soon, he just went out today for lunch with his USO girls.” Bucky chuckled remembering Stark’s face. “You should have seen Tony’s face when he thought Steve was dating them.”

Peggy giggled lightly. “Anthony is rather a nice person once you get past the sarcasm and insults. I’m surprised he didn’t get it, Steve isn’t known for being funny.” That was true. Steve and Tony actually had their sarcastic nature in common. As well as both being incredibly stubborn.

“Now James, tell me what you came here for.” Peggy studied his face. “Something is bothering you I can see it.” Bucky smiled. 

“You never miss anything do ya Peg? Still sharp as a rock.”

“Yes I am” She answered primly, “And you are changing the subject. What happened? Did Steve do something stupid again?” 

“No Steve’s perfect as always. He does anything I want. Leaves me alone if I ask, stays with me when I ask. We go out anyplace I want, he tells me stories, memories that I am trying to remember.”

“Ah I see” Bucky frowned at her knowing grin.

“What? What do you see?”

“You still love him don’t you?” Bucky’s jaw dropped.

“I don’t-, I didn’t-. What do you mean still?” He stuttered nervously. Why was everyone today reading him like a book? Was he that transparent? He was the Winter Soldier for crying out loud. The world’s most feared ghost story.

“I saw the way you looked at him during the war. It was the same way I looked at him. Like he was the sun. So I know you loved him the same way I do. Have you told him?”

“Why would I do that? He would never feel the same way, especially after all I’ve done.” Bucky mumbled.

“How do you know? I saw the way he looked at you. I actually don’t know how you missed it. You two are surprisingly oblivious when it comes to your feelings. Steve looked at you like you like you hung on the moon. You don’t know this but when fell from that train. He was-It was like something inside him broke. We both owned a piece of his heart and when you fell that piece died. How do you live without a whole heart? Steve was ready to die fighting to avenge you.” Peggy sniffed, almost crying. “I can still remember his face in that bar after you died. His eyes were red-rimmed but his face was completely blank. I think losing you broke him and not even I was enough to fix that.”

“Peg.” Bucky said, ready to rebuff her.

“No, don’t tell me I’m wrong. When he came to see me after SHIELD fell. He was so happy. I hadn’t seen him smile like that since the day before the train.” She stopped, breathing hard. Bucky lifted her head to drink again.

“We can stop if you want?” Peggy batted his hands away.

“He only smiled like that for you, you know? That bright smile like the sun. Only for you. He loved you so much and in the same way you love him, no matter how much you deny it.”

“He loved you too Pegs.”

“I know he did but not as much as he loved you. If I am the love of his life, you are his soulmate.” Bucky sighed.

“I don’t know Pegs. I have done a lot of bad things, really bad things.” Peggy squeezed his hand. 

“You’ve waited for seventy years to be together again, do you really want to wait anymore? Steve would do anything for you and nobody could stop him from finding you over and over again. He would forgive you for anything and will continue to love you through everything. You have both been through hell and came out the other side. You deserve you’re chance at happiness.”

“You are one amazing woman Peggy Carter.” He paused. “Were you happy? Are you happy?” Peggy smiled.

“I was and I am. I loved my husband and I have children and grandchildren. I have everything I need. Steve was a happy surprise but at the same time one of the hardest things. But I don’t regret my life. I’ve lived and loved and I am happy. Now it’s your turn.” Bucky kissed her cheek.

“Thank you Peg. Next time I’ll bring Steve shall I?”

“Please do. And make sure he is looking after himself will you? He tends to forget he’s human.” Bucky snorted.

“Oh I know.” The nurse entered.

“Sir? I’m sorry but your time is up.” Bucky nodded and smiled at her.

“Bye Pegs.”

“Barnes.” Peggy answered stiffly. Bucky huffed but couldn’t hide a grin. The nurse showed him out and Bucky stood in the warm sun thinking. He couldn’t fathom Peggy ever being wrong but this was Steve, wholesome goodness all wrapped up in stubbornness and sunshine. He was the light to Bucky’s dark. Bucky couldn’t even imagine being with Steve. He could only think he would be infinitely happy. That of course was if Steve wanted him too. Bucky looked at his watch. Half past four. He could stop for Starbucks then head back to the Tower to get shower for whatever diabolical plans Stark had. 

“What can I get for you?” The barista said.

“Just a large latte please.” The barista smiled. She was a young girl no more than 22. Probably already knows what she wants to do with her life. No wars breaking out, no poverty. This generation had no idea how good they had it. Bucky looked up. She was staring at him intently. Bucky raised an eyebrow and she blushed.

“Sorry, you just look really familiar.” Bucky waited for her to get it.

The girl lit up. “Oh my god, you’re Bucky Barnes.” Bucky smiled charmingly.

“Yeah that’s me but let’s keep that between ourselves, ok?” 

“Oh of course. Are we reunited with Captain America? Oh my god, I would’ve loved to have seen your reunion. How do you like the future?” The girl was talking a mile a minute.

“There are definitely some up sides to the future.” Bucky said in a low voice, checking her out slowly. The girl turned crimson.

“Well, thanks for the drink.” She nodded excitedly. Bucky smiled internally and walked away. Steve was always awkward trying to get away from fans. He was never rude but he wasn’t as charming as him. Bucky could charm his way anywhere. He found himself in central park, sitting in front of a pond. Steve took him here a couple of times. They just sat together, sometimes Steve drew or they talked. Most would find it boring but after everything they had both been through, this was nice, peaceful even. Back in Black blared from his pocket. Damn Stark. Every time Bucky changed his ringtone, Stark would change it to some obscenely loud heavy metal song.

“Stark! Quit changing my ring tone.” He barked.

“It’s not my fault you have terrible taste in music.” Bucky growled grumpily.

“Did you want something?”

“Yeah, you coming back anytime soon? Cause are not allowed to miss this party.”

“What? Its only-“ He looked at his watch. Six o’clock. Damn it. He sighed. “Yeah I am on my way back now. Is Steve back?”

“He and Nat are on their way. Buck up.” Stark snorted at himself and hung up. Bucky sighed again heavily and started walking back. It wasn’t dark yet but the sun was almost completely gone as he neared the Tower.

“Hey Buck!” Bucky looked up to see Steve and Nat standing outside the Avengers Tower entrance.

“Hey Steve” Bucky bounded over and hugged him. Nat smiled and muttered something undiscernible under her breath. 

“Come on, we should probably go up before Stark has a breakdown.”

“Welcome back sirs and Miss Romanoff.” Friday greeted in the elevator.

“Hey Friday, Tony’s floor please.” Nat said. Tony was sitting with Pepper on the couch when they came in.

“Finally you three. Go have your showers and stuff, everyone else should be down soon. Off you pop” Nat rolled her eyes and left. Steve and Bucky trailed after her.

“Hey Buck?” Steve started, once Nat had gone to her floor.

“Yeah”

“Have you-“ Steve shuffled awkwardly, “Did you ever- You know?” Bucky sighed.

“No I don’t know Steve. Spit it out.”

“Did you ever have a boyfriend or anything?” Steve said quickly. Bucky laughed.

“That’s what you were trying to say? Geez, it’s not that hard.” Steve pouted adorably. “No Rogers, I didn’t have a boyfriend. Couple of quick lays in dark alleys to release tension but nothing more.” Steve nodded, slightly red.

“Oh” Steve turned to leave.

“But there could be someone now I think.” Bucky burst out then slapped himself internally.

“What?” Steve asked, his expression blank.

“I think there could be someone. He’s real nice. Stubborn, a little sarcastic at times but a heart of gold.”

“Oh, that’s good. I’m real happy for you Buck.” More awkward shuffling. “Um, ok. I guess I’ll go shower.”

“Wait! It’s you!” Aww Jesus. Bucky just couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“What?” Bucky blushed.

“The guy I like is you. Well actually not like, more love really. Yeah love. I think I love you. Not sure for how long. As long as I can remember I suppose. And I don’t expect you to feel the same way.”

“Bucky” Steve said quietly. Trying to stop his ranting.

“No Steve, its ok. I mean you probably have someone else. Like Sam, Sam’s a great guy, someone who deserves you. Just don’t hate me. I mean I still really want to be you friend. But yeah I love you, probably always will even if you don’t feel the same way. It seems I was just made-“

“Bucky!” Steve yelled. Bucky clamped his mouth shut and looked down.

“Please don’t hate me Steve” He begged. Steve shook his head fondly.

“I could never hate you.” Bucky frowned and looked up just as Steve’s lips met his. Bucky froze for a moment as he processed what was happening. Steve was kissing him. STEVE WAS KISSING HIM! He stood there gaping as Steve pulled back, his face bright red.

“You? I’m? What?” Bucky spluttered. Steve chuckled.

“I love you too.” Bucky’s jaw dropped again and he rushed forward and kissed Steve again. Bucky grabbed Steve’s hips and Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, pulling each other closer until there was no space between them. Bucky pushed Steve up against the wall and took advantage of Steve’s gasp to delve into his mouth. They were both panting when Steve pulled back again slightly to rest his forehead against Bucky’s.

“Wanted to do that for seventy years.” Steve whispered. Bucky smiled and kissed his temple.

“Me too. I love you Stevie.” Steve gave a lopsided grin, his hair falling into his eyes.

“Love you too Buck.” Bucky sighed and squeezed Steve’s hips.

“We should probably go shower.” Steve nodded and Bucky stepped back.

“O-“ Steve cleared his throat and Bucky grinned, possessively. “Ok.”

“Wanna join me?” Steve nodded shyly.

Half an hour later Bucky waited outside the elevator as Steve grabbed his shoes. He wondered if Friday saw anything. Well probably but has she said anything.

“Hey Friday?”

“Yes Sargent Barnes?”

“Does anyone know about um, what happened in the hall?” Bucky asked nervously.

“No sir, I am not able to divulge private information unless you are in need of help.”

“Thanks.”

“You are very welcome Sargent. You might be interested to know about Sirs plans for tonight.’

“Oh?” Bucky inquired.

“Let’s just say the Avengers are planning an intervention because they believe some two people are pining obliviously, which was true but I suppose not anymore.”

“I knew they were up to something. There were far too many secretive smiles” Steve said, coming up behind him. Bucky grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

“More fun for us then.” Bucky said, running a finger down Steve’s cheek. Steve grinned.

As soon as they entered the floor, a silver blur flew past and Steve and Bucky suddenly had drinks in their hand. The blur proceeded to fly around the room, food and drinks occasionally disappearing from the table and people’s hands.

“Pietro!” Clint yelled from the couch as his beer disappeared. Pietro stopped in front of him, pouting before kissing and taking off again. 

“Asshole” Clint muttered.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked as he watched Thor stumble into Tony and laugh.

“Thor thought it would be a brilliant idea to give Piet his Asgardian shit. Not a good idea. He got into a drinking competition with Thor and now they are both drunk.” Bucky stared as Pietro tripped over a chair leg and face planted the ground. Thor laughed at him before dropping his own drink and looking down at his wet tunic in surprise.

“Shit. This is some party huh?” Clint said before moving off to help Pietro. Bucky looked at Steve who shrugged as if to say ‘what can you do’.

“Ah Capsicle Uno, Dos! Glad you could finally make it.” Stark called, dragging a dark skinned man who looked vaguely familiar behind him.

“Sarge, this is James Rhodes. Rhodey, this is James Barnes otherwise known as the infamous Winter Soldier. Don’t worry, he won’t kill you and if he tries Ill protect you.” Stark whispered. Rhodey rolled his eyes and pushed him away.

“Please to meet you James.” Bucky shook the offered hand.

“Likewise. Happy to meet anyone who can put up with him.” Bucky jerked his thumb at Tony.

“Eh. I’ve had a lot of experience. Pepper too. Hey Steve”

“Hi Rhodey, how’s Carol?”

“She’s good. Things have finally settled down after Ultron.”

“Boring! Small Talk. Come on let’s play.” Tony whined, pulling on Rhodes’ hand. Rhodey waved and went willingly. Bucky watched Tony join Pepper and Jane, swinging his arms around in wide gestures. The man certainly knew how to get attention. Clint was over in the kitchen trying to wrangle a drink out of Pietro’s hand while Wanda laughed. Vision, Sam and Bruce were chatting to Natasha. Or rather Nat seemed to be describing in detail how best to get information from someone to the three horrified men.

“It’s a madhouse.” Bucky whispered in Steve’s ear. Steve squeezed his hand quickly.

“Yeah but I think its home.”

“Damn right” There was a loud crash followed by Clint’s shout.

“Ahh Pietro!” Bucky and Steve turned to see Clint on the floor with Pietro lying on top of him seemingly asleep. Clint wriggled trying to get out but Pietro latched into him. Clint sighed. 

“Yeah, ok.” Steve snorted and headed towards Sam who was making help me gestures when Natasha wasn’t looking. Bucky headed over to Wanda.

“Hey” Wanda smiled and smoothed out her red dress. Clearly the shopping had paid off because Wanda was wearing small black heels and earrings that appeared to be diamonds. Her brown hair had some lighter highlights and her painted red lip reminded Bucky of Peggy.

“You look very pretty.” Bucky said, patting her shoulder. He took a large sip of Thor’s Asgardian mead. This stuff was pretty good.

“Thanks, Nat helped me pick out my clothes.” Bucky was surprised. Normally it took anyone ages before she let them call her Nat. Steve must be right about those maternal feelings. Steve… Bucky watched him laugh with Sam, an arm around his shoulders. Before that would have made his jealous but now he knew Steve was his. As if sensing his thoughts Steve looked up and smiled gently at him. Bucky felt so lucky. He just wished that hadn’t lost all that time.

“I am happy for you two. You deserve it.” Bucky looked at her startled.

“You were thinking pretty loudly.” Wanda explained. 

“Is that your power?” Wanda shook her head and stared explaining what she could do. Bucky listened and Wanda told him all about her past. Bucky felt touched that she trusted him with that. Sometimes he felt that Steve was the only one to trust him wholeheartedly. But then it was Steve. God Bucky loves him but he was an idiot sometimes.

“Are you happy?” Wanda asked suddenly.

“Yeah, I think I am happy. What about you? Are you happy here?” Wanda frowned, resting her chin on her clasped hands.

“My brother is and that makes me happy. Seeing him so carefree and peaceful with Clint. He has never been that way with anyone but me. Never trusted anyone enough to slow down. But he does with Clint.” Bucky nudged her elbow.

“But what about you?”

“You know? I think I will be. I have Pietro and I have friends now and a home. Hopefully in the future I will have more.” She answered, staring over his shoulder. Bucky followed her gaze to Vision.

“I think you-you will have more if they way he looks at you is any clue.” Bucky stuttered slightly. He was only on his third drink, he couldn’t be drunk already? Thor’s stuff must be stronger than he thought. Wanda blushed but smiled, hopeful and bright. Stark clapped his hands and nearly fell into Pepper.

“Come on Terminator. Time for some fun.” Stark had that glint in his eyes. The ‘I have a plan and you are not going to like it’ glint. Bucky followed suspiciously. Nat pulled Sam and Steve over who seemed to be leaning on each other for support. Clint had somehow gotten Pietro off the floor and were now cautiously making their way back to the couch. Pietro, who was definitely wasted but probably not for long, looked like he was trying to climb a disgruntled Clint. Thor was stumbling and throwing in arms everywhere, nearly knocking over Jane with his large figure.

“Right. We are all acceptably drunk so time for some fun and games.” Stark said gleefully. There was that damned creepy smile again even Nat was grinning. Steve looked at him and Bucky rolled his eyes and lay on the floor.

“A-are we play-ying truth or dar-re?” Pietro slurred.

“Yup, everyone sit down. Don’t worry I have the drinks.” Steve stared suspiciously at Stark before shrugging and sitting down next to Bucky, who immediately lay on his lap. Cue evil grins. Huh. Friday was right, they definitely have something planned.

“Who wants to go first?” Stark asked. “Me then.” He said before anyone else could open their mouth.

“Romanoff. Truth or dare?” Nat downed her shot.

“Truth”

“Who is the person you most regret kissing?” 

“Steve I think.” Steve glared and Natasha grinned and held up her hands. “Not that you’re not a good kisser. Just kissing you is kinda like kissing my brother, my really tall, muscly, cute brother anyway.” Clint gagged and Bruce looked affronted.

“Well that’s not gross at all.” He complained.

“Alright my turn.” Nat narrowed her eyes, studying everyone. “Thor, truth or dare?”

“Truth”

“What is the biggest lie you have ever told?” Thor visibly paled and hung his head.

“I am most aggrieved to say that I lied to my Lady Jane when I said I liked her cooking.” Jane whacked his massive arm.

“What? I cook for you every night! You hated it and you never told me!” Thor looked like a kicked puppy. Everyone snickered.

“I am sorry, my love. I did not wish to hurt you.” Jane sniffed then grinned.

“It’s ok, I’ll just get Darcy to cook for you from now on.” Thor looked so alarmed that everyone burst out laughing. Thor sighed in acquiesce.

“Is it now my turn?” Pepper nodded.

“You can ask anyone you like a truth question or dare them to do something.” She explained.

“Thank you Lady Potts. Tony truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” Stark said confidently. 

“I dare you, friend Stark to try lift Mjolnir.” Stark blanched but recovered quickly.

“If I lift it do I get to rule Asgard?” Thor smirked. 

“Yes of course.” Everyone leaned forward eagerly. Tony grabbed the handle, took a deep breath and pulled. 

“Nothing” Thor said laughing. Tony glared. 

“Hold on. Rhodey come help. Jarvis, where is my suit?” Rhodey and Stark appeared a few moments later with their repulsors. Minutes later when everyone was laughing and their faces were red and sweaty they gave up.

“Where you even pulling?” Rhodey sighed.

“I guess you are just not worthy.” Stark glared. 

“I bet not even Capsicle is worthy.” Stark lit up. “My turn, Steve, truth or dare?”

“Um dare?” Steve said nervously. 

“I dare you to try and lift Thor’s might hammer.” He crowed. Thor sat up eager to see Steve try. Steve sighed but stood up anyway, pushing Bucky gently off his lap.

“Isn’t Mjolnir only supposed to be worthy of Thor?” He asked, coming around the table to stare doubtfully at the hammer. 

“No Steven. Anyone who is pure of heart and mind and” Thor stopped, “You know I have quite forgotten what else. It was a very long list.” Jane sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

“So why should I be able to lift it?” Stark smirked. 

“You shouldn’t. I think it’s just whoever has Thor’s fingerprints?” Thor chuckled and shook his head.

“It is much more than that, my friend.” Bucky watched Steve. He personally thought that if anyone would be able to lift it, it would be Steve. Steve grabbed the handle and looked to Bucky who smiled in encouragement and glee. Steve sighed again but yanked the handle. Stark and Thor choked on their drinks as Mjolnir went flying into the window behind them. Steve stared as Thor called the hammer back to his hand. Bucky smirked as everyone’s jaw dropped.

“Congratulations Steven, do you wish to rule Asgard?” Thor said sadly. 

“Ah, thanks Thor. But I think you are the only worthy one. I couldn’t actually hold it. It is quite heavy.” Thor beamed and hugged Steve, trapping his arms to his sides. 

“Thank you my friend.” Steve laughed and patted his shoulder. Bucky grinned as Steve sat back down next to him. Steve smiled shyly and crossed his legs. Bucky pouted and Steve laughed uncrossing them so Bucky could lie back down.

“What?” Steve asked as everyone stared at them.

“Nothing, it’s just we have never seen you guys so close.”

“Yeah well we finally got a few things off our chest” Bucky confessed. Wanda and Nat grinned at Clint and Stark.

“Yeah like what?” Steve grinned back at Bucky questioningly. Bucky caught on immediately and nodded.

“Memories really. About Peggy, the commandos. Bucky’s girlfriends and boyfriends.” Clint and Stark shared a look.

“You have girlfriends?” Rhodey asked.

“Oh yeah loads” Steve answered. “He’s a real charmer. Girls and guys loved him.”

“Do you uh, do you have anyone now” 

“Yeah I do. Someone real special.” Steve looked at his feet to hide his grin which by the look on everyone’s faces they thought he was sad. Which really just made this all the more fun.

Clint cleared his throat. “Right, Steve? Your turn.”

“Oh yeah, uh Buck. Truth or dare?” Bucky picked at Steve’s shirt.

“Um dare I suppose?” He regretted it when Steve grinned happily.

“I dare you to switch clothes with Nat for three rounds.” Bucky glared but let Nat pull him to his feet. They switched pants and shirts. Bucky was stuck wearing a really tight pair of sweats and a tank top. Nat was trying to keep Bucky’s jeans from falling of her small frame. His t shirt fell to her knees. Somehow she still looked good. Bucky grumbled and plopped back down into Steve’s lap.

“Wanda. Truth or Dare?” Wanda bit her lip.

“Truth?”

Bucky grinned. “Kiss the person to your left.” Wanda blushed bright red and turned to her left. Vision stared back at her, inclining his head in question. Wanda leaned forward to meet his lips. Wanda jumped in surprise when he touched her waist and when he didn’t pull back she crawled into his lap. Stark gagged.

“Oh my god, it’s like my son, kissing my daughter” he whispered to Pepper. Wanda pulled back, still blushing but didn’t move. Vision smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she sat cross legged on his lap.

“Um Clint, truth or dare?”

Clint mumbled something while trying to move Pietro’s head from his shoulder. Pietro just moaned before snuggling closer. Clint sighed but smiled fondly.

“He said truth” Nat declared.

“If you could erase one past experience, what would it be?” Clint groaned.

“Probably when I accidentally outed myself on national TV. That was really embarrassing. It might have worked out for the best but I had people congratulating me everywhere. Even that one Hydra agent congratulated before I knocked him unconscious.” Clint was being interviewed when he came back to the tower by himself which in hindsight was not a good idea since Clint seemed to not possess the ability to stop talking. The woman had only asked an innocent question about how much food the avengers must go through and Clint had ended up outing himself and Pietro in the process. Pietro wouldn’t talk to him for hours and the guy looked so pathetic standing outside his door that Bucky eventually locked them in the same room to talk things out. 

“You should have seen your face. Standing outside Pietro’s door.” Nat said, leaning into Bruce who blushed. Pietro scowled sleepily.

“I can’t believe you outed me as well.” Clint hung his head

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh at my misery and embarrassment, Nat. Pietro I am so very sorry about that.” Pietro just snuggled back into his shoulder. “Pep, truth or dare?”

“Dare”

“I dare you, Miss CEO of Stark Industries to curse like sailor for 20 seconds straight.” Pepper stole one of Natasha’s shot before starting. When she finished even Nat looked impressed and she knew how to swear in like fourteen languages.

“Holy shit” Stark hugged her. “I love you so much Miss Potts” Stark said, looking like a proud father.

“Being around you lot certainly changed my life. Sam truth or dare?”

“Uh dare” Sam said, from next to Nat.

“I dare you to let Tony do whatever he wants with your wings.” Sam paled and Stark clapped his hands together, kissing Pepper.

“Thanks Pep. Don’t worry birdbrain. I won’t wreck them” Sam still looked unconvinced but nodded.

“Truth or dare...” Sam looked around, “Jane” he said finally.

“Truth” Jane said from Thor’s lap.

“Hmm” Sam mused. Nat said something in a low voice to him and Sam and Bruce chuckled. 

“Where is the most public place you have ever had sex?” Sam asked with a sigh. Jane went pink and Thor chuckled.

“What? Where was it?” Jane cleared her throat.

“Um, when Thor took me to Asgard a few months ago. Well, we wanted to you know. So Thor took me to one of the dining halls and we, well we did it. But apparently Thor’s father wanted to throw a surprise feast for the return of his son and it just so happened that they chose the hall we were in. And well the guests came in and Odin and Frigga and saw practically everything” Jane was mumbling by the end.

“Thor’s father saw you two having sex?” Jane blushed nodding. Bucky and Clint couldn’t hold it anymore and burst out in laughter. Even Wanda, Pepper and Nat were giggling at Jane’s expense. Jane buried her face in Thor’s chest.

“Alright, laugh it up” She grumbled. “Steve, truth or dare?” Steve chose truth this time.

“Of the people in this room, who do you most want to make out with?” Steve looked around thoughtfully.

“Well Nat is like my sister, so is Pepper. I don’t really know Jane and I wouldn’t want to cross Thor. Definitely not Stark. Sam is my brother. So I’d say Bucky.” Bucky was fine admitting that Steve’s words warmed something in his chest. But he didn’t move. Everyone sighed.

“You two really don’t see it?” Steve put on his best innocent and confused face which for someone who is shit at lying was really very good.

“Captain Virgin” Stark muttered. 

“Fuck off Stark. I don’t know where you got the idea that I have never had sex” Tony gasped.

“Did he just, did you all hear that.” Nat and Sam rolled their eyes.

“Come on Tony, did you really think a guy from the war has never swore or had sex?”

“Well yeah! All my childhood ruined!” Stark moaned dramatically, leaning against Pepper.

“Who was it?” Pietro asked, curiously from where he had woken up in Clint’s lap. Steve took downed the last of Thor’s Asgardian stuff.

“Uh Bucky I think” He looked down and Bucky shrugged.

“Bucky!?” Stark asked at the same time Sam said, “You think?!” Steve frowned. 

“Hey in my defence it was like seventy years ago.”

“Then why are you not together now?” Clint asked, the master of tact. Nat cuffed him round the head. 

“Ow Nat come on!” Bucky and Steve frowned in unison.

“We are together.”

“What?!” Everyone yelled.

“You mean we set all this up for nothing?!” Stark cried.

“But you two were avoiding each other and there were a lot of awkward silences when you were in the same room” Bruce protested.

“Yeah, we weren’t together then. We actually just sorted out our problems before we came down here” Bucky explained.

“Why did it take you so long” Wanda asked, puzzled.

“Well I thought Bucky didn’t remember us” Steve started.

“And I thought Steve didn’t want that anymore” Bucky finished. Everyone sighed exasperated.

“Well this night was a bust” Clint complained.

“I don’t know. We did get Wanda and Vision to stop dancing around each other and I will never forget what happened to Jane” Bucky sang and Jane groaned.

“Please don’t mention that again. That was the most embarrassing moment of my life and I hit Thor with my car twice!”

“I can’t believe Capsicle isn’t a virgin” Stark repeated. Steve rolled his eyes.

“Let it go Tony”

“But you’re Captain America, you stand for truth, justice and the American way, you love apple pie and red, white and blue” he whined. Bucky chuckled and pulled Steve down to kiss him.

“Get a room you two!” Clint teased but smiled happily along with everyone else. Steve smiled down at him.

“And for the record Stark, I really don’t like apple pie.”

“What?!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comment what you think.


End file.
